Going Home
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: After an incident, two mutants found themselves in southern Gondor. Now they must find a way back home which is easier said than done. On the way of the search they must question if going back is the best decision. Please R&R, not a tenth/eleventh walker, set during the Followship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-New World

It has only been a day and she hated it. The woods that seem to go on and on, the little woodland creatures that looked at her, and most of all is the person she was with. All she ever wanted was to meet up with the famous Professor Xavier. Now she was stuck in this forsaken forest with the bookworm. Don't get her wrong, she loves going camping with her cousins in Texas but she has no clue where the hell she was. Not even the stars looked familiar to her.

"Where in hell are we?" she demanded to know.

The other, more petite, girl looked up from her book. She simply sighed and closed her book. She didn't even know. The fauna and the flora looked familiar but something told her that they weren't in New York and even doubted that they were in their universe. Of course she had no way to prove it whatsoever. What's worse is that she could not understand how they ended up here. But that doesn't give her the excuse to slack off.

"Yi! I want to know or I'll….," the first girl huffed. Coppery sparks started to fly.

"Nicole," the girl, Yi, interjected.

"Don't call me that!" more sparks fly. Of course that is preferable to what her family calls her.

Yi made a mental note that Nicole really does need training.

"I'm sorry but I do not know where we are. Nor do I liked being threaten," she gently but firmly told her.

Nicole simply huffed again and sat down with her back turned to Yi. It wasn't really her fault but she wasn't happy and needed a lightning rod for it. A kinky locked got out of place and Nicole blew it away. She may act it but she really wished to have hair like her two older sisters or even Yi's. But she had kinky hair that was a pain to take care of. It is something she got from her mother. And due to genetics from a black mother and self-professed Creole of a father, her skin had turn into a lovely caramel color. The only upside that even her sisters were envious of.

The dirt on the ground now added a new layer of stains on Nicole's favorite jeans. These were her pride and joy since she naturally worn them down. They weren't designer jeans where they come out with fades and holes. No, these jeans were bought from chain store and worn down thanks to her love of playing sports. Of course her football jersey was relatively new. Yes she was the first female player on her high school's football team. The coach didn't looked back since Nicole had shown a natural affinity to the said sport. Sadly she had to quit thanks to a broken arm when she was horsing around with her younger twin brother. Now she peered over her shoulder to see the young Korean.

Yi, really Eun-Kyung, pushed up her glasses. She never really did like contacts at all and glasses seem to fit her more than anything. Unlike Nicole whose hair is best described as a rat's nest, hers is in a neat bun that took her awhile to put up. She was small, barely five foot, a full seven inches shorter than Nicole. As for as she could remember she resemble a bamboo shot, but only short, compare to stocky and tall Nicole.

"I think we need to find a town or place to rest," Eun-Kyung finally finish mulling over. It was for the best since she didn't want to carry a half-dead mutant around. Besides the said mutant really needs work, a lot of work maybe giving her a week of hell should do the trick.

"No duh genius," Nicole snarkly told her. "And I thought all Asians were smart."

Eun-Kyung decided not to fall down Nicole's level.

"I guess we go that way," Nicole pointed in a random direction. She really didn't know why but she felt something about that direction.

It took Eun-Kyung a while to realize that Nicole was pointing north. She didn't know if this was part of her power or just some random direction. Of course before she could say anything of the sorts it, Nicole thought of something.

"Better yet we should find a river," she remembered what her grandfather told her.

"I guess that would be a better idea since we could follow it to a town or city," Eun-Kyung put away her book in her bag. "First we need to find a river."

Nicole stood up, grabbed her bag and started moving in a random direction. This time it was south and didn't question her discussion. Eun-Kyung freaked slightly. They should discuss this first and agree on which direction they should move.

"We really need to think things through," Eun-Kyung finally matched Nicole's pace. "It isn't wise to act before thinking. We don't know where we are for the first part."

"Oh shut-up," Nicole gave her a look. "And why are you following me? If you don't like the direction I chose than either shut-up or scram!"

"It is better to stick together."

"Hmph," Nicole didn't like it.

She hated being told to slow down and think. That's not her thing. Planning takes too much time and effort. She is the type of person who takes action and asked questions later. Something that nearly gets her in trouble since she hardly thinks ahead.

Nicole kept walking south without much thought. The silence was unbearable to her. She wanted to talk and Eun-Kyung wasn't engaging at all.

"Yi," she said while not looking at her. She felt embarrassed for some reason than she realized that fear had steeped into her bones. "Do you know where we are?"

It dawned on her that Eun-Kyung might know but she might not.

"Sadly no," she said.

Nicole stopped in her tracks. Were they even on Earth? She tried to hold down a sob. It is possible that they were lost. It was true that they were sucked into a portal and it is possible that they are no longer on Earth. Strange how this place looks like home but not really, it doesn't even have the same feel to it.

"It is best if we keep going," Eun-Kyung finally said.

Nicole took a deep breath and walked on. It didn't take them long to hear a commotion. They got near it to see a swarm of men on horseback teasing a man who appears to be a trader of some kind. Before Eun-Kyung could think of a reason behind the actions Nicole rushed forward.

"Hey!" she got their attention. "What the hell? What are you doing to that man?"

They sneered at her. She was wearing strange clothing and spoke with a strange accent.

"None of your business woman," the apparent leader spoke. "And you should know your place."

Wrong thing to say to Nicole since a vain started to pop in her forehead. Lucky for her she was on higher ground which gave her the upper hand. Of course she hasn't learn to completely control her powers as of yet.

"What did you say," she seethed with anger.

"You heard me, know your place and stay at home and raise your babies."

Before anyone could do anything or stop Nicole, she leaped onto the leader with her powers coming forth. She really tackled him to the ground and started to punch with. Each punch had the extra bite thanks to her unmanageable powers. Thankfully Eun-Kyung was able to stop the onslaught of violence by simply tapping on Nicole and pulling her off.

With Nicole's power offline for the mean time and standing between the men and the "trader," Eun-Kyung held her ground.

"I would advise you men to leave," Eun-Kyung forewarned them. "If you do not leave than I would be force to let my friend have 'fun' with you."

She spoke with conviction and saw what Nicole have done to their leader that they knew they were in trouble. It didn't take more than three seconds for them to leave. The leader, amazingly still alive, got on his horse and flees but during that he warned them.

"Next time, I will not lose," he let them know he'll be back.

"Thank the heavens," the 'trader' let himself known. "You have saved me and my goods. I was with the others on a caravan but somehow got separated. I would be honored with you two would stay with me."

The man was certainly pleased to see them. Of course he didn't really see their faces as of yet. But they did save him and he would hold any negative things about them.

Eun-Kyung side glance the man and quickly turned her thoughts to Nicole. It seemed that Nicole wasn't pleased with what she had done. The poor girl was fuming and ready to give Eun-Kyung an earful but what the trader said made her quiet for some reason. For Eun-Kyung, it was easy to undo the block on Nicole's power and most outer extremities' movements.

Nicole was already facing their new acquaintance. He had dark hair and eyes, olive skin color and strange clothing. Nicole couldn't really explain his clothing.

"You're welcome," Nicole was still unpleased with Eun-Kyung.

Eun-Kyung finally turned around to see the trader. He was slightly shocked to see her. She looked like an Easterling but not really. He only saw a handful of Easterlings but none really look like her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You look like an Easterling," he looked at her.

No she didn't have their accent nor did her clothing match theirs'. So he figured that she might not be one.

"Hey, we're lost," the taller, tan one spoke. "Can you tell us where we are?"

That took him aback but he complied with an answer.

"Of course, you're in Gondor," the trader said. "You may call me Ezar son of Enki. May I ask the names of my rescuers?"

"The name is Cole," Nicole gave herself a new nickname. "Cole Delacroix."

"You may call me Chi," she gave out her codename. She was very cautious about this whole thing and she wasn't sure if it was right to give out her real name. Not even her allies of Han Yun didn't feel right to use. So for now she would go by her codename of Chi.

'Strange names for strange people,' Ezar thought to himself.

Nicole thought it was odd that Eun-Kyung gave out Chi. She didn't even know it was her codename. Yet she had given out a different given name. Her reason is that she doesn't want to be called by her birth name. Yet something didn't want her to go far from it so she used Cole. It was something.

"So now that we know each others' names," Ezar gave a jolly smile. "I would love to have you two as my guards of sorts. I would pay you well and you will be welcome as family when I return home. So what say you?"

Both girls looked at each other. It wasn't a bad deal. Both parties were taking a gamble on each other. They only know their names and nothing else. Eun-Kyung knew it was their best, but only, offer which can help both girls in the end. They can learn about this place and learn how to get home. For Nicole, it was something. Yet it was Nicole who spoke up.

"We have a deal," she beamed.

It was a start of a long journey for the three of them.

**A/N: Okay, I would love to get feedback. This story takes place when Boromir dies and they won't be joining Aragorn's group, Frodo and Sam (later Gollum), or Marry and Pippin. They won't be playing a major role in the whole LoTR story. So please R&R and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A new face.

Nicole frowned. She was bored and there was nothing to do. Well other than riding on the blasted wagon filled with goods. Eun-Kyung preferred her nose in a book and Ezar minded his own business. The silence was killing her and she wanted some action again. Like a fight or something.

"So where are you from?" Ezar finally asked.

"Baton Rouge," Nicole finally told him.

"Hmmm," Ezar was iffy about it. Then finally, "no I don't think I have heard about that town before."

He gave a snorted laugh. Nicole was pissed that he could so easily mock her birth town.

"Let me tell you old fool, Baton Rouge is a…-"

"We are not around here," Eun-Kyung informed him. She didn't even look away from her book."And Baton Rouge isn't some town. I once visit there with my aunt."

"When did you visit, Y...Chi?" Nicole's own curiosity perked. She remembered that Eun-Kyung was using a different name.

"Four years ago," Eun-Kyung finally lowered the book down to see her face. "I was only thirteen at the time and it was my first big United States' city after LA. My aunt wanted to visit Baton Rouge before going to North Salem to visit Professor Charles Xavier."

"Why would you visiting this Xavier person?" Ezar inquired. He was much interested in this.

"It was to see if I could get more in-depth training from his school," Eun-Kyung informed him. "Lucky for me, Miss Betsy Braddock was there. She decided to take me under her wing for the summer."

'She was thirteen when she visited Xavier,' Nicole thought to herself.

It took her awhile to add up Eun-Kyung's age. Nicole was surprised and shocked that Eun-Kyung was two years older than her but she doesn't look it.

"You're seventeen," Nicole blurted out. "No fucking way you are seventeen. No fucking way!"

"Cole," Ezar was more than surprise to hear such words from a young woman.

"No damn way you are seventeen, you damn fucking small!"

Small sparks radiated from her hands. Eun-Kyung was taken aback by this but it didn't come to her surprise. Due to her petite statured most people mistake her age. However with her psionic powers and how she applies them, it becomes a huge advantage for her.

"Yes and calm down," Eun-Kyung simply responded. "You don't want the horses to go crazy."

Nicole was still fuming about the whole thing when she sat down. She even cross her arms and mumbled incoherently. The sparks did lessen in their intensity and in numbers. Though once in a while there were be few crackles here and there. It bothered Eun-Kyung quite a bit. Not the sound but by Nicole's lack of training.

A mutant who hasn't fully control their powers is more dangerous than a fully train mutant who has reached their full potential. Only worse is an untrained mutant who hasn't even fully tapped into their true potential. This is what Eun-Kyung feared. If Nicole hasn't even reached her full potential, that would make her a ticking time bomb. She needs at least a strong base in which she could control the power she has now. It would be easier for Nicole to manage her powers when she does reach her full potential.

Yet that wasn't the only reason. She didn't want Nicole to become like her older sister. Her own sister had problems with her unmanageable powers that caused problems for everyone. No matter what Professor Xavier did, it will never work thanks to her unbalance nature. Eun-Kyung saw how her older sister ended up and she wanted to make sure Nicole won't turn out like her.

"It would be wise to train when we stop," Eun-Kyung finally spoke up. "We will just do the basics."

"What makes you think that I would let you be my teacher," Nicole definitely shot back.

"Psylocke was my teacher but she wasn't the only one," she pointed out. "There were many who taught me, several were X-men such as Ms. Jean Grey and Ms. Ororo Munroe."

Nicole perked up when she heard the latter. She didn't know that Eun-Kyung was trained under by Jean Grey and Ororo. It was known to her that Eun-Kyung was part of the X-Men in some way. Nicole had always wanted to be part of the X-Men and show that she was a hero like them. Everyone told her why she shouldn't join since only 'freaks' can join that circus. She wanted to prove them wrong and was elated to gain her powers. The downside was that it caused a rifted in the family when they learn about it. Her father was extremely displeased and even cursed. This scared not only her but her three brothers as well. Later that day she ran away to join the X-men.

Now she is here being offered to be trained by an X-Men member. It isn't Ororo, Rogue or even Jean but it was something.

"Fine," she huffed. She really wanted to be trained by her own hero, Ororo.

Eun-Kyung offered her hand in agreement. Nicole quickly grabbed it and gave her a slight shocked. It was partly done intently but also not really. It was simply that Nicole wasn't happy about the whole thing and just wanted to join the X-Men.

"So you are new to this?" Ezar asked Nicole.

"You could say that," she tried not to make this whole thing more embarrassing. A few stray jolts of coppery bolts came from her hand.

It was her pride that prevented her from telling that she only gained her powers a month prior and haven't had major training. True she did do some work but it wasn't enough. She still shocked people without trying and sparks fly when she gets too emotional. Like feeling embarrassed or anger.

"Well, we have to start out somewhere," he gave them a smile before focusing on the road again. "May I ask if it is all right, to learn what you two could do?"

He then chuckled before letting them answer.

"Well Cole's is somewhat easy since hers come out from her hands. But I don't know what to call them."

"It seems she can manipulate electricity," Eun-Kyung informed him while pushing up her glasses.

"Hey," Nicole really didn't like what Eun-Kyung has done. They were her powers so she should be the one to inform people about them. Because of her emotional upset, several coppery sparks flew off of her hand.

"Electricity? What on earth is that?"

That halted Nicole from harming Eun-Kyung. He didn't know what electricity was. It was something that a small toddler would know. How stupid is he to not know what drives their world.

"How the hell do you not know what electricity is? Honestly do you live in the dark ages or what?" Nicole wasn't pleased at all.

"Calm down," Eun-Kyung was trying to prevent a disaster from happening. Of course Nicole didn't listen.

To her horror, Nicole was about to give Ezar a piece of her mind and a taste of her power. Eun-Kyung didn't want that to happen. This is the only opportunity they have to know where they are and how to get back home. With a quick jab to the mid-shoulder range Nicole fall down like a ragdoll. Eun-Kyung went down to her level.

"Sorry about that," Eun-Kyung was apologetic but she needed her to settle. "I doubt this places runs on electricity due to the fact he couldn't give a name to your power."

She told Nicole this in a whispered tone. It was true. Nicole finally took note. There were no cars around or anything that told them otherwise. It was Nicole's own fault of thinking before acting. After some time Eun-Kyung let Nicole regain the feel of her body.

"In a sense," Nicole finally gave a smirk. "I can shoot lightning from my hands."

It was an idea that came to her. Yes she can shoot lightning from her hands once she gains enough training to do so. Eun-Kyung on the other hand doubts it but she won't be arguing until Nicole learns all aspects of her power.

"Really?" Ezar was surprised to hear it. "Shoot lightning from your hands. Might be useful long distances and you can cause a lot of damage."

Ezar was no fool, he knows lightning could kill and start fires. To those to survive lightning strikes often remark the strange aftertaste in their mouths and burn marks on their bodies. He was worried about her but she will be getting training from this Easterling-looking girl. Speaking of which, she hadn't told him her powers.

"What about you?"

"In a nutshell, I can focus my psionic powers or mental powers as weapons, bolts, barriers or simply focus them on my finger times to block a body part from moving."

"Almost like chi blocking," Nicole pointed out.

It was something she learned from her own twin brother. He was really into those anime shows and he often wouldn't shut up about them. At one point, in secret, he told her that if he was ever to have a mutant power it was to have the ability to block energy, or chi. He even went into detail on how it works which she paid little attention to.

"In a sense yes," Eun-Kyung replied to her responds. "Since it runs on the same principle but I don't block energy, I simply block the information from the body to the brain."

Nicole didn't understand it but got the basic of it. It is similar to chi blocking but not really. It is similar to Ezar, he really didn't understand but has a basic understanding. Of course Eun-Kyung really couldn't go into detail since neither of her two companions would get it.

Since the nervous system, in a sense, is an extension of the brain. Attacking certain parts of the body would get certain actions. And sending the right amount of psionic energy on the right part of the body could cause the person to stop moving, feel pain or feel the greatest euphoria known to mankind. It was something that took Eun-Kyung nearly eighteen months to figure out and complete and another seven months to have it near perfection. That was of course nearly three years ago. However she learned how to 'weaponize' her powers thanks to Psylocke. Now she could create psionic blades, she prefers scythes, from her hands and used them to attack. But she did learn how to use them to defend her teammates and herself thanks to Jean Grey.

Now it is her turn to teach this young mutant how to use her power. Not only to attack but to defend as well. It would take both of them a good while before any progress is made. For Eun-Kyung, it would be the first solo teaching she would have. Past summer, for her, she helped with the X-Men before returning to Newcastle, New South Wales for her own schooling.

It was just shy before dusk when Ezar decided to stop. He didn't want to travel at night but at the same time he didn't want to stop. Not only are there bandits but Orcs. Of course he has two new guardians sent from heaven. The powers wanted him to be protected despite the fact one of them was still new to the whole thing. Maybe they wanted her to learn a lesson of some kind or quite possible got into trouble. Cole may simply try to seek forgiveness from a misdeed or pay off a debt of some kind. Thus protecting him and learning humility was a way to do it. As for the other, Chi, was obvious the guide and watcher. Cole needed someone like Chi to make sure she does her job in protecting him.

'But only I, Ezar son of Enki, should jealously keep them to myself?' he thoughtfully asked himself.

Than it struck him like a lightning bolt. He supposed to help them, mostly Cole, on their journey of some kind. That gave him a jolly smile. The powers of heaven have given him a mission that he'll be more than willing to do.

"We must set up camp before it gets dark," Ezar verbalized to them.

"That's not a bad idea. We could gather fire wood that's nearby," Nicole pointed out as she got out of the wagon.

Eun-Kyung thought about and processed it.

"Don't go too far," she warned her. "We are still unfamiliar with this land."

"Yes mother," Nicole sarcastically responded.

It wasn't in Nicole's intention to go astray. She had been camping before and knew it wasn't wise to leave too far away from campsite. Mostly with one that doesn't know the area very well. Nicole collected nearby firewood and kindling from the wagon. Truth is that she didn't stray more than six feet. The forest wasn't too thick and there were some bushes scattered. Nicole noted that some of berries that looked like overgrown grapes.

"Hey," she called out. "I found some berries but I don't know what they are."

Eun-Kyung walked up to the bush that Nicole was at. It took her awhile to examine and figured out what they were.

"Oh those are gooseberries," Eun-Kyung realized.

"Huh, how the hell do you know that?" Nicole questioned.

"I use to live in England when I was child and a neighbor grew them."

"Oh," Nicole was surprised at that tad bit of information. But it does explained why Eun-Kyung having a slight English accent. It wasn't strong and one must pay close attention to really hear it. Other than that it isn't as strong.

"They're eatable," she straightened up and even picked some. "They make lovely jam which goes great on toast."

Of course something else caught Eun-Kyung's eye. It was a thin scraggy thing. Nicole took awhile to follow her line of sight. Eun-Kyung was the only one who was small enough to get to it. After awhile Eun-Kyung finally reached 'it.' 'It' was a small bony boy who was no more than five years old. Cautiously, Eun-Kyung went up to him. Prior experience told her to be wary due to young mutants even younger than this boy playing dead.

Eun-Kyung got to the boy and slowly checked his vitals. His heart rate was quite low and his breathing was shallow. But the boy didn't seem dangerous at all. Even if he was, he would be too weak to attack. So, Eun-Kyung picked up the boy and carried him towards the wagon.

"What the hell? How the fuck did you spot him?" Nicole wanted to know.

"You weren't looking for a passed out boy," Eun-Kyung pointed out. "Your focus was on the gooseberries."

Nicole gave a huffed and put down the firewood where Ezar clearly wanted it. Ezar was impressed on the newcomer. The boy was quite malnourished. Dark hair with a stark contrast to pale skin but with flushed cheeks. When Eun-Kyung placed him down on the ground she checked his forehead for fever.

"The boy must be ill," Ezar pointed out with a worried tone.

He has seen plenty of young children like this one thanks to Orc and wild men raids. At times they would steal or destroy crops and kill livestock. Parents with several children can't feed them all were force to abandon some of them. Or worse, kill at least one or two with the same reasoning as the abandonment one. Get rid of a few so that the others may live. This boy might not have a real meal in a week or so.

"He's warm but doesn't have a fever," Eun-Kyung informed them, "as of yet."

Eun-Kyung remembered the gooseberries. The boy might have notice the bush and ran to get some before passing out. Taking a few seconds, Eun-Kyung focused her powers on her palms and started to help ease the boy. His heart rate and breathing were abnormal. Fixing them must take total focus since one wrong move can cause an arrest or worse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nicole didn't like it.

Why does that boy get all of her attention? All he needs is rest and food. Right now she is in need of training. Maybe some hardcore training that would make her an X-Man. A major clue was coppery sparks coming off of her hands.

"Settle down," Eun-Kyung informed her. "The boy needs attention. If this is about training than you can start by calming down by taking some deep breathes."

Nicole and Eun-Kyung simply looked at each other. Eun-Kyung was still able to help the boy despite not directing looking at him. A major benefit learned from training secession done by Logan. It wasn't an easy thing to learn but she did. Nicole simply scrawled and attempted to do some deep breaths. Her muscles still tight and was still displeased. That's when she realized that something was coming at her fast. The only thing she could do was by crossing her forearms in front of her face. She felt a strong pushed that made her take several steps back.

"I told you to take deep breaths," Eun-Kyung reminded her. "That wasn't deep breaths."

Nicole put down her arms to see Eun-Kyung stand in front of her. It was amazing that petite Eun-Kyung can push someone as big as her without trying. Ezar looked over in amazement. He never saw someone so small can push around somebody like Nicole. Nicole had muscle on her bones and was clearly able to fight a grown man. He couldn't image what Eun-Kyung can do to a grown man but it did sent chills down his spine.

"Now that I go your attention," Eun-Kyung told her. "It is important for someone like you to learn from the beginning. The team you want to join started somewhere and train up. Now it is your turn. Take some deep breaths and it wouldn't hurt to find your center. It isn't much but it will be a starting point."

Eun-Kyung turned back to the boy who was starting to stir. The trio watched a bit before the boy went into a slumber. His chest slowly raised and fall. It seemed that Eun-Kyung attempt worked well for him. Now training for Nicole can really begin but something important came up.

"We should start up the fire," Ezar mentioned in an upbeat tone. He was happy that everything was going well for now. That and he wanted focus to turn elsewhere.

"Does anyone have freaking lighter?" Nicole asked.

Ezar seemed to be confused, "lighter?"

Eun-Kyung simply shook her head no but something was going on in her head.

"Of course you can use your powers," she pointed out. "Lightning strikes can easily cause fires under the right conditions."

Nicole knew about that but she didn't think about that.

"Ya think," Nicole tried to cover but it didn't come out right. When it came out it seemed that she was almost agreeing with her which was partly true.

Nicole started to build the camp fire. She was pleased with this skill that her uncle taught her. It finally became something useful. The only problem was that her powers decided to take a break for once. She was started to get piss when her powers came at full force. That force started the fire and nearly burned Nicole's hands. But at least she gotten the fire start and Eun-Kyung can kiss it.

**A/N: Thank you to jakefan for that useful review. I simply posted the first chapter to test the waters and hopefully this chapter would give you some insight with the three characters. I must tell you that Ezar would be a major minor character since he would be helping the two girls look for a way to go home. And not all chapters would be long unless you readers demand it. As always R&R and constructive criticisms are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Mutant powers are not a toy thing

Nicole was still doing that damn breathing exercise. She did notice increase ability in control of her powers. It wasn't much but sparks didn't fly as often. Hopefully this would end soon and some real training would begin.

Eun-Kyung simply watched the impatient mutant. It was obvious to her and Ezar that she wanted to move on. The Korean knew that she can move on the next step but withheld the information. It was important for Nicole to learn that she can't go headlong into everything. After a couple more minutes Nicole had enough.

"I want to do some ass-kicking," Nicole showed her volatile nature. "I want some action and not stand here and breathe. It is so boring. I want to do something."

Sparks started to come off of her hand. Eun-Kyung knew that this was going to be a long road training her. Not only that but she can't keep going to Nicole to stop her from going haywire. But this fit seemed to backfire on Nicole. The amount of static gave her an afro which she only realized a few seconds later.

"What the hell-?"

"I'm guessing you stored up to much electricity," Eun-Kyung theorized. "I think it is time to take the next step."

"Ah sweet," Nicole cheered forgetting her new hairdo. "Time for some ass-kicking, be a hero and junk."

Eun-Kyung just sighed under her breath. This IS going to be a long road for the both of them. Yet Nicole won't like the next exercise, maybe less than the first one. Though Nicole may prefer it since it would make her do something.

"Now," Eun-Kyung walked up to Nicole. "I want you to extend your hands in front of you and focus on your powers."

"What the hell? Why the fuck should I do that."

"Language," Eun-Kyung reprimanded her. She didn't like Nicole cursing so much. "This would help you to control your powers."

"Let me guess, it would help me become a hero," Nicole sarcastically said.

Eun-Kyung dryly responded, "yes and it will help prevent disaster in the future."

"Like what?" Nicole smugly asked. She didn't know what her powers can do.

"Kill someone by accident."

Eun-Kyung said it in a straight face. Her tone matched her face and Nicole knew she wasn't joking. It felt like cold water was pouring down her spine. Nicole didn't like that outcome. Maybe this very basic training was useful.

"Now, we need to figure out how you can manage or even control the output of sparks from your hands."

"Yeah, sure," Nicole was still shaken up from the fact she could kill someone.

Eun-Kyung knew that Nicole was too shaken to do anything. Let alone focus on her training. She needs to get her out and she knew how. Nicole was wearing an oversize customize New Orleans Saints' jersey. It was something but Eun-Kyung knew little of American football since she has no interest in it. But she does know enough to get a reaction.

"The New Orleans Saints should have lost the Super bowl," Eun-Kyung said it as a simple fact.

"What the hell did you just say," Nicole was enraged and sparks streamed from her hands.

Normally Eun-Kyung wouldn't have done that but she needed Nicole to learn control.

"Now that I brought out it is time to train," Eun-Kyung didn't want to waste any more valuable time as it is.

That really pissed off Nicole. How dare she mock one of the greatest football teams? She will get her vengeance and to defend the honor of the New Orleans Saints. Unfortunately her anger blinded her to an oncoming attack from Eun-Kyung. The much smaller mutant gave a good kick which, not only took Nicole's breath from her, pushed her several feet. Nicole placed her hand over the kick site.

"Stay focus," Eun-Kyung informed her. "An enemy won't hesitate in attacking you."

Nicole simply looked in her in shocked. In the back of her head something told her that Eun-Kyung had shown what her power could do. The kick, while not extremely powerful, had a serious bite to it. The surrounding area was in fact seizing sporadically. It was quite painful for Nicole but she unintentional fixed the problem with her own power. A few sparks soothe the intercostals muscles' nervous system.

Eun-Kyung observed Nicole as she looked bewildered. The former took note that Nicole must have used her power to fix the problem. Of course she knew that it was done by luck and not by skill. If Nicole wanted to do that again than she must train and gain control over her powers. Eun-Kyung inwardly sighed. She dearly wished for somebody else to train this volatile mutant and lock herself away in a library.

"You're going to pay for what you said about the Saints'," Nicole barked.

Eun-Kyung simply waited. She had seen enough battles of inexperience mutants trying to take down a teacher to know where this is going. Nicole tried to punch her but missed due to Eun-Kyung moving out of the way. This didn't go well with Nicole. Her hands started to condense coppery sparks. She tried it again only to miss. It was like she was toying and that agitated her to no end.

After several failed punches, Nicole seemed out of breath. True she wasn't very active for the past several months due to a broken bone and she even gained a bit of weight. What got her down the most was that she didn't give a good enough fight. Honestly she thought she had more in her. Now self-loathing set in.

Eun-Kyung spotted her chance. She gave another kick. Nicole realized that Eun-Kyung was now taking the offensive. Maybe this was her chance of redemption. Yet Eun-Kyung used her own power as a glove over her right hand to block Nicole's left dominant hand and kicked her again. This happen couple more times. Unaware of what's really going on; Nicole was slowly controlling her own power. She was focusing on fighting and wanting to defeat Eun-Kyung that she doesn't even realize what she was doing. Nicole was storing up her own electric power in her hands before releasing it. Of course it was far from perfect.

Such as her last punch, she store up too much electricity that it backfired. The stored electricity actually pushed her back. True, the majority was in her arm but the moment of backfire, it went across her body. This in turn made her afro return.

Nicole didn't want to quit yet but she was tired. But no matter what she told herself she couldn't get up. Now she felt an incredible downer.

"Cole," Eun-Kyung spoke up. "We could start this again tomorrow. You have already come a good way than this morning."

"Really?"

"You were able to focus your power during the fight," she pointed out. "It is a step up…."

"Sweet!"

A few stray sparks but nothing more. Eun-Kyung thought that Nicole was really the type of mutant who does better with kinesthetic learning than anything else. Now she really wished for another mutant to teach her. The one thing she doesn't like is fighting but this was for a good cause and would forgo her dislike. Now it is time to eat and rest for the night.

Nicole was walking on air. In her mind she was getting stronger. Eun-Kyung told her she was able to focus her powers. She gave a thought to it and realized that she was focusing her powers in her hands. Part of her had some doubts in what was said. Nicole put her hands in front of her and focused her powers. After a few good tires she was unable to produce anything. It made her want to punch something. With that came the trick, she felt a surge of energy through her and came at a stop at her hands. That surprised her.

With infuriated mind, Nicole decided to give it one more try. That was the trick. To focus while feeling infuriated in some way. Of course staying focus was her weak point. The smell of food easily distracted her. Yet she lost focus her powers didn't blow up in her face but fizzled. Nicole, however, didn't even notice what had happened. Her stomach was now in the lead.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a lot," Ezar informed them.

He brought out fat crusty day old bread, several types of dried fruits, cheese and some smoked meat. Nicole drooled over the meat. She is a hug meat-eating person. While Eun-Kyung preferred the bread, dried fruits and some cheese since she refused to eat meat since the incident with her paternal grandmother. Each person got what they were eating. Only Ezar had an equal balance of meat, bread, fruit and cheese.

"What the hell?" Nicole snapped as she looked at Eun-Kyung's plate. "Yi, why aren't you eating any meat?"

"Lee…..?" Ezar was very baffled on this 'Lee' person.

"I simply don't like the texture of certain meats," Eun-Kyung explained though it was partly true and partly false. She didn't like the texture of ham but not beef. She won't eat beef for a completely different reason.

"Chi, why did Cole call you Lee?" Ezar finally asked.

Nicole cursed her mistake. She had forgotten that Eun-Kyung had given a different name. Wait…did he just said Lee. She thought it was Yi.

"It is Yi not Lee, and it is my family name."

"I don't understand. Why are you saying Lee twice?" Ezar got the whole family name thing, sort of. But what he didn't understand is why Eun-Kyung was saying Lee twice.

"You must be an idiot, she isn't saying it twice," Nicole blatantly told him. "Can't you tell the differences?"

Ezar thought about it. He really couldn't tell the difference. Nicole got her answer and sighed. How could he not tell the difference? Hell she could tell the difference and she isn't remotely Asian.

The young boy began to stir in his sleep. He was slowly coming too. The young lad remembered that he was starving and saw some barriers. He looked around to see three new faces. The poor boy was scared half to death and didn't know what do to next.

"The poor thing is frighten," Ezar finally spoke up.

'True,' Eun-Kyung thought to herself.

"What's ya name boy?" Nicole quickly asked without much of a second thought.

"Cole," Eun-Kyung didn't agree with her rashness in this situation.

The boy opened his mouth and closed it several times. Each time he tried to form something but failed. Once he gathered his courage he still couldn't get anything out. He couldn't speak at all and he began to panic. The strange looking woman walked up to him and offered a hand. He tentative took it. What he didn't know was that she was helping him.

Eun-Kyung started to help ease him by using her power. It didn't take long before the young boy felt at ease. He looked up at her and gave a tentative smile. She in turn gave a soft, gentle grin in return.

"Maybe he can't talk," Eun-Kyung speculated.

"Hmph," Nicole was displeased. "Well we can't just call him boy all the time."

"Do you have a name?" the young Korean asked in a whisper.

The boy looked down sadly. Maybe he was the baby of a very large family. Eun-Kyung knew that during some time periods children in large families weren't given names. If they did, it is mostly likely from a same-sex sibling who had died before they were born.

It took several moments of silences before Nicole finally broke it.

"What 'bout Raphael, after my great-uncle."

The young boy beamed at the name. He rather liked it despite it being so different. Nicole went up to him and warped her armed around his body. This was a first for him but strangely liked being with these three people. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Then it is settled," Ezar gave a jolly laugh, "that will be the boy's name."

Raphael had found a new family that hopefully won't abandon him to die.

**A/N: Yi is a Korean family name and it is a variant of the family name of Lee. To an extend Li (a Chinese family name meaning 'Plum Tree'). I'm certain that some words (like Yi and Lee) sound too similar to distinguish from one another. And sorry for the long wait. Took me forever to figure out how to end this chapter. And please R&R and inform me of any mistakes. **

**Shout Out: **

**Ultimate Lord of the Rings by aspiringactor : **A freak accident sends several heroes from the Marvel world into Middle Earth. Before they can blink, our heroes are caught up in a war that may very well spill over into their own.


End file.
